


Karasu Quest

by isnotmeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy AU, Gen, M/M, Multi, kagehina main pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotmeri/pseuds/isnotmeri
Summary: The world is at peace.  The world is at war.  The human and demon races are fighting again- oh wait, they aren't anymore.  That ended nearly a decade ago.  For the longest time, there was a misconception that the demon races were the source of monsters.  Turns out they weren't, after all.  But since hostilities ran deep, the two sides are still wary of each other.Because monsters are born from chaos, and the gods of chaos are now slowly awakening.And, well, turns out that's a massive problem that all sentient beings are going to have to work together to solve.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, well, this is going to be a fun one to write. I just kept thinking about volleyball idiots in a fantasy setting, so here we go!

Lightning zipped through the sky, tearing streaks of blinding white in the pitch-black roiling clouds that formed a thick carpet overhead. Between the flashes of lighting, two sides clashed against each other with the sounds of metal and violence.

It was a terrible fight of monsters. The large, fierce creatures with gaping beaks and hungry eyes, versus the smaller, humanoid figures that dared to be their adversaries. In the backdrop, people watched, terrified, hidden behind bushes or under debris among the still smoldering remnants of what had just earlier been a village. The largest beast, a grotesque creature that could be described as a winged bipedal lion with a bird's beak, roared to the skies, and more lightning rained down, drawing a cone before its front. Before a new blaze born from lightning could set its surroundings aflame once more, a large dome of earth appeared, weathering the lightning. The creature, in rage, leapt forth and extended its claws. With a great swipe, the barrier cracked, and something shot forth from it. It was a small male figure with a look of utmost concentration. In his hands were two daggers, and as he jumped, he created a shockwave of wind that flattened the nearby bushes. The creature, sensing danger, quickly moved back, but behind it appeared the visage of a large shield, and golden chains sprung from the shield and snaked around it.

The man landed on the creature's shoulders, and drew a line across its neck before it could break free. Black liquid spurted from the wound, making a sizzling noise as it made contact with the ground. As the head began to slide off, the other, similar, smaller monsters in the sky temporarily paused, seemingly at a loss without their leader. During their hesitation, arrows shot through them with utter precision, and they fell from the sky. Screeching in rage, they began to divebomb the attackers, trying to rip off bits of flesh with their strong, golden beaks. But the chains had released the body of their first victim, and swung about as to swat the creatures out of the sky. Those with armor defended their comrades, allowing the beaks to clank off the solid metal. The result was annihilation. When the last monster had fallen, the dark clouds dispersed, and the sun now shone down upon the man who still stood atop the unmoving corpse.

His companions could clearly be seen in the harsh rays of light. They looked tall, strong, and dependable. The man himself was dwarfed by them in comparison. Two seemed to be casters. The archer grinned and put away the arrow he had nocked. The paladin looked over his armor for dents, and the priest was examining his teammates for injuries. They had a few scorch marks, but seemed otherwise unharmed. "W-we're saved..." murmured a villager, who cautiously stepped out from behind a collapsed wall.

The other villagers slowly came out from their hiding spots. Although they had survived with their lives intact, there was no doubt that they were still in trouble. It was near mid-Autumn, and with this recent disaster, much of their food stores had probably been destroyed. The homes that they had lived in were gone, reduced to ruins and cinders. Yet, when they greeted the heroes nothing was reflected in their eyes but gratitude. 

They would have perished. It was… a monster attack, but nothing like the previous ones. The monsters were far fiercer, stronger, and greater. For monsters to even be able to use spells, and ones that could affect the weather – it was unheard of. The largest one? It could have easily stomped them under its claws. Until recently. Reports of this sort of thing, just the slightest rumors, had been circulating throughout the country, but who would believe them? Nobody could think of how or why the monsters had suddenly become more dangerous, and it was probably that nobody was aware of how many casualties there had already been. The villagers of Feather Village were truly fortunate to be saved. But there was also no way for them to repay this debt, at least not at the moment.

While the adults knew the severity of the situation, the children felt a great relief when the sun returned. Some of them even began to cautiously approach the creature’s corpse, or the heroes that had defeated them. They quickly ushered them away from the corpse, fearing that the blood might have corrosive properties. 

One, a young boy with tousled orange hair, ran straight out of his mother’s arms and towards the man who had landed the finishing blow. The mother was surprised, but was unable to react in time to stop him. 

“You were so cool, mister!”

The man looked down, and smiled at the child, choosing to pat him on the head. The mother was relieved that nothing more had happened. The child returned, a flame glowing in his eyes. That was… power! This person had so easily slain such a terrifying beast, even being short and small – it was like a hero from a story, or a legend. How utterly, absolutely cool, and how he yearned to stand in those shoes himself…

The heroes who had saved the village did not ask for anything, but they were forced to stay for a meal made from the remnants of the food that could still be salvaged. The villagers were able to learn their identity – they were a passing mercenary troupe by the name of Crow’s Wing. And they had been hired by a local city’s lord to investigate rumors of deviant monsters in the countryside. 

“In short, it was our job, and we’re already being paid for it! You all can rest at ease,” said their leader. “Please, take the savings you have left, and move somewhere safe before the winter.” 

The villagers accepted those terms. After weathering the night, they headed out, some heading to nearby villages, and others to the city. The Crow’s Wing mercenaries headed deeper into the countryside, seeking to continue their investigation. Shortly after, there was nothing left of Feather Village – no intact buildings, no crops to harvest, and now, no villagers too. Memories could be taken with them, but they had to live on to remember. 

"Come on, Shoyo, we have to get moving too."

A woman tugged her son along, heading towards their new life. Her steps were heavy but hurried; she had to get her son and unborn child to safety as soon as she could. There was a wagon that had miraculously survived waiting at what had been the village entrance to carry some of the women and children away. The mercenaries had been kind enough to leave behind a horse to pull it. Shoyo knew that they had to go. But as the wheels began to roll, he could not help but take a split second to take a peek over his shoulder, one final glance, back at the ruins that would soon vanish from his sight. 

_Someday, I'll be strong like that too._


	2. Time For an Adventure

“Are you free, Shoyo?”

Shing. Swish- a few objects suddenly clattered onto the stone floor. 

“Oh my, are you still trying to do that?”

Hinata Shoyo sheepishly picked the wooden knives up from the floor as his mother watch, bemused. He had been practicing in a small courtyard of the abbey they now lived in – just some simple knife tricks he had learned from a passing performer he had met in town. They sought shelter here after the destruction of the village, and many years had already passed. He was well aware that while this place was safe and comfortable, he couldn’t simply stay here forever. Not if he wanted to become strong.

“What is it, mom?”

“Can you deliver these over to the young paladins-in-training?”

She held out some large baskets that gave off a tempting aroma. It was food, probably a treat of some sort - sweets were only eaten on special occasions, after all. 

“A party?”

“Yes, today is the day they’ll be officially knighted. Did you forget, Shoyo? Noya even invited you…”

Come to think of it, his friend had mentioned something like that. Right, there was supposed to be a ceremony and all!

“I’m going!”

He grabbed the baskets. They were rather large, but it was alright; he’d carried heavier things, at least it wasn’t jugs of water again. The paladins would usually be training in one of the larger courtyards, but since there was a ceremony and all he thought they’d probably be at the temple. He jogged down the path at a leisurely pace. At the foot of the hill the abbey stood on was the temple, an imposing white building with classical architecture. From the distance, he could spot many white robed people standing on the steps. 

“Ah!”

He quickened his pace. As he approached, one of them turned to wave at him. 

“Hinata! You actually remembered! I’m surprised myself!” 

A short, cheerful lad with a bold hairstyle greeted him. His robes were also somewhat askew, and he was currently struggling to fix them. 

“Noya! My mom had me deliver this,” said Hinata, holding out the baskets. 

“Oooh, treats from the nuns, I see,” replied Nishinoya, and gestured in another direction. 

Before long, two lovely maidens dressed in white habits took the baskets away. Hinata was also led into the temple, where rows of chairs had been set up. He felt somewhat out of place, especially with his sweaty, disheveled appearance from the trek over in the summer heat. There were many people of higher status here, all dressed more elegantly. He spotted a few knights standing around too, looking imposing in their plate armor. He quietly took a seat near the back, and waited for the ceremony to start – falling asleep before long.  
The sound of music playing woke him up. He wiped away the drool on his face, and noted that the paladins had lined up in front of the altar, and were kneeling on their knees. A priest was facing the audience and spewing something about serving the Goddess of Purity with both body and soul, and finally took out a sword.

 _Whoa_ , thought Hinata, _that sure is fancy._

A thin, pale blue blade that was encrusted with some sort of diamond inlay extended from a hilt made of silver. The priest stood in front of the first paladin, and tapped them on both shoulders with the flat of the blade. 

“… Congratulations on becoming a full-fledged paladin in the service of the Goddess, your first task shall be to go to Aville Village and oversee the orphanage…”

“Congratulations on becoming a full-fledged paladin in the service of the Goddess, your first task shall be to teach basic swordsmanship in the capital…”

“Congratulations on becoming a full-fledged paladin in the service of the Goddess, your first task shall be to locate Sister Olladie's cat…”

And so on, the new paladins were assigned to mundane jobs. The priest paused for a moment when he arrived at Nishinoya, and took a double take at the list he held in his hands, before clearing his throat. 

“Congratulations on becoming a full-fledged paladin in the service of the Goddess, your first task shall be… to investigate the rumors of a necromancer in the forest outside of Abuna Village…” 

The priest seemed to shoot Nishinoya a look of pity before proceeding with distributing tasks. One of the knights standing by a wall suddenly facepalmed. Hinata, however was wide-eyed. A necromancer? Wasn’t that pretty cool? As expected of his friend, landing such an awesome job right off the bat! The remaining paladins also received ordinary tasks, and the ceremony came to a conclusion as they all processed outside. The audience seemed to be in high spirits, and many seemed to be related to the new paladins. Family members and friends went to congratulate them, and Hinata too headed straight for Nishinoya. 

"Noya, you're amazing!" said Hinata. "A necromancer right off the bat, wow!"

"Don't you mean he's an idiot! How did you get such a dubious assignment; just who did you manage to offend..."

One of the knights who had been watching the ceremony had also approached Nishinoya. 

"I didn't do anything, except, uh, maybe ogle the sisters too much..." 

The knight raised a brow.

"And how would looking at pretty girls get you sent to look for a necromancer?"

Nishinoya proudly puffed out his chest. 

"I happened to... accidentally see a pretty sister accidentally tear her garments. I got a nosebleed, and while I was heading back, I tripped and fell on top of the Abbot! Did you know he had a wig all this time?"

"Really? I didn't notice at all," said Hinata. 

Ennoshita just facepalmed. 

"Managing to offend even the Abbot... you sure are something, you know? The worst part is that there's no way you can do this assignment alone..."

Nishinoya beamed. 

"That's right! Ennoshita, will you join me? Ask the others too, if they're free! I'll take all the help I can get!"

"Can I come too?"

Hinata was raring at the opportunity. Searching for a necromancer! That was something like, like an adventure - a real adventure, and like when he played with the other children when they ran around the hill and pretended to fight monsters. Nishinoya pondered over it. On the one hand, Hinata looked really determined, and it was extremely difficult to ever get him to change his mind. On the other, this brat had absolutely no combat power. Hinata didn't have the right attributes to train as a paladin or a cleric, and had wanted to become a rogue. While he certainly had the agility for it, the issue was more so that there was nobody here he could learn from. Nishinoya wondered if Hinata knew any bladework aside from cooking and party tricks, and decided that he probably didn't. But argh, this was difficult...

"You're a true paladin now, so it should be no problem, right?"

"Yeah! You can come carry the baggage, leave it to me to protect us all!"

Nishinoya was very easily swayed. Ennoshita just sighed, there was one more nuisance now. It was just rumors, so hopefully they wouldn't run into an actual necromancer, he thought. But he'd call his friends to come as well, just in case. If they were unlucky, they'd definitely need the help. 

"Well, when are you planning to set out?" asked Ennoshita. 

Nishinoya thought for a while. 

"Hmm, how does two days from now sound? We'll meet at the walls." 

"Two days it is, then... I'm going to grab some food."

Ennoshita left the clowns behind for the banquet. They weren't too far behind though, since they were also gluttons. Afterwards, Hinata headed back to his family's room.

_Two days... two days, and I'll be leaving this place..._

He spent the next day jittery and excited, and even became a nervous wreck. He packed some clothing, and made some dried food for the road. On the day of, he reached into the space between his bedpost and mattress, and pulled out a set of two knives. They were real iron knives, and he'd saved up 5 years' worth of allowance to buy them from the peddler that came annually. He had never used them, and they were still in pristine condition. 

"Shoyo? Are you alright?" 

He turned to face his mother. 

"I'm leaving." 

She paused for a while, then nodded. 

"Yes, today, you're already 14. Go out and see the world."

He realized that he had forgotten his birthday. He ran up and hugged her. 

"Yeah, I will."

"And come back, okay? Natsu and I will be waiting."

"...Yeah." 

He left the small room, the small courtyard, and the large abbey behind, and headed for its walls at the bottom of the hill. He had some food, some clothing, and some camping materials his mother had prepared at some point without him realizing. The package overall was heavy, but it was still lighter than water jugs. He arrived before long, and Nishinoya was waiting. Ennoshita was leaning against the wall in the shade, and he'd brought some other knights along. 

"Well, let's go find that necromancer!" 

With Noya's words, they set out.


	3. Chapter 3

“Huh? We weren’t going on foot?”  
  
Hinata gazed with some trepidation at the four large, majestic horses that were waiting just outside. They were outfitted with saddles and shoes, and wore light blue caparisons with the emblem of the Temple of Purity, which resembled a white goblet. The gateman waved at them in greeting, and Nishinoya handed a document. The two seemed to be discussing something.  
  
“Of course not. Even if he’s an idiot, Noya is still a paladin on a mission given by the Purity Temple,” explained Ennoshita. “It’s customary that there would be some provisions.”

“O-oh, okay,” said Hinata.

Those creatures were larger than he was, and he couldn’t help but feel intimidated.

“Hey, is he going to be alright…” murmured one of the others.   
  
“If it’s just rumors, it’ll be fine, and if it’s an actual necromancer, we run,” said Ennoshita with a shrug.

“Maybe we can use him as a decoy and escape,” said the other knight.

Hinata glared at him.

“Hey! Don’t leave me behind…” said Hinata. “I can uh, cook and watch the bags! Plus I can fight… maybe.”  
  
The first knight chuckled.  
  
“Nice to meet you, kid. Well, you’re not much younger than us, but you’re a kid by trade, aren’t you?”   
  
He extended a handshake, and Hinata took it.   
  
“I’m inexperienced, but I’ll try not to be a burden!”

“At least you’re determined. I’m Kinoshita, and that worried baldy over there is Narita,” said the knight.   
  
“You can call me Hinata, and I intend to become the greatest adventurer!”  
  
“Ah, that sounds somewhat dangerous,” said Narita. “Wandering outside can be rough these days; I hope we don’t run into a deviant…”

“Deviant?”

Nishinoya interrupted the conversation with his return, leading an undecorated, large black donkey behind him.

“I’ve sorted it all out! There’s horses for each of us, and Hinata will ride Manners here along with our baggage!”   
  
Hinata was a bit disappointed he wouldn’t be riding on one of the horses, but he was also relieved. He hadn’t mounted one before, and getting thrown off or falling off or failing to manage to climb on or… well, whatever happened, it would be embarrassing. Nishinoya grinned at him.  
“He’s called Manners since he’s very well-behaved! For a beginner, it should be way easier to ride.”

“Thanks, Noya!”

Everyone tied down their luggage to Manners, and a stablehand came by with a saddle for the donkey. Hinata watched with admiration as the knights, and even Nishinoya, easily climbed atop their horses. He attempted to mimic their movements, only-

“Ack!”

He splendidly hit his face against the donkey’s neck. Manners was completely unfazed. He could hear some snickering as Manners quietly followed alongside the horses, staying neck to neck despite having shorter strides.   
  
“Is this your first time outside, Hinata?” asked Narita.   
  
“He’s originally from Feather Village, actually,” said Noya, answering for him.  
  
“Feather Village, huh… that’s one of the first recorded deviant incidents,” said Kinoshita. “I think I get why he wants to be an adventurer. Didn’t a passing group save the villagers?”  
  
“C-crow’s Wing! I want to join them someday,” said Hinata. “Their rogue was especially awesome, he went _gwuuuuuuu_ and the monster’s head came right off!”

“Ah, the little giant, huh?” said Kinoshita. “That guy… if you start training now, maybe you’ll be his equal in twenty years?”   
  
He snickered.  
  
“Little giant? What’s with that title, it’s so cool,” said Hinata. “Do you know him by any chance?”  
  
His eyes were sparkling. Ennoshita sighed, and wondered how a kid raised in the Abbey could be so oblivious. Did he not pay any attention to his surroundings?

“Well,” said Ennoshita, “Every mercenary who participated in the Calamity Tide is a legend to some degree; did you not hear about it at all?”  
  
“Calamity Tide?”  
  
“It happened 4 years ago. An extremely powerful deviant with the ability to command others appeared, and leveled multiple cities to the ground… it was finally stopped by the collective efforts of knights, mercenaries, multiple religious orders, and even the elites from the demon race…”  
  


“What? That sounds really… wow,” said Hinata. “What’s a deviant again?”  
  
“That’s basic information! Mutated monsters with special abilities, like the one that destroyed your village, are called deviants, you know!”  
  
“Are they actually?” Nishinoya chimed in.  
  
“I’m surprised you actually managed to be promoted to paladin, Noya,” said Kinoshita. “How did you get through your theory classes?”  
  
Nishinoya’s face turned white as he recalled his endless hours of being lectured by an angry priest. Kinoshita snickered, and Narita just sighed. They were well aware that Nishinoya didn’t do well with anything that involved paper. They continued to ride for a few hours in relative peace, mostly conversing about random things that had happened in towns nearby. The wide path was frequently used and the traffic was low, with only the occasional passerby. There was also little shade as they went by, so it was somewhat uncomfortable.

Around midday, they stopped to take a break, water the animals, and sit in the shade of some trees a bit further off the path. As they were gobbling down some rations, an explosion occurred somewhere in the distance, sending up a large cloud of dust visible from their position.  
  
“Hey, what was that?” asked Hinata.  
  
“Don’t know; don’t want to know,” replied Ennoshita. “We should hurry on over to the village.”

He ushered everyone to hurry and make haste for the village, wanting to arrive as soon as possible. Some shelter was better than none if that explosion had been bad news, and there would be other people who could potentially have fighting power.

Nothing more eventful occurred, and they soon saw the large wall made from wooden posts that surrounded Abuna village come into view. At the gate, two guardsmen stood, and the team dismounted before approaching.   
  
“Hello,” said Nishinoya, “I’ve been dispatched by the Temple of Purity.”   
  
He handed over a letter to the guard, who scrutinized the seal on it, before nodding. They opened the gate, also made from wood, and let them through. Abuna Village was small and rustic, and most of the buildings were built from wood. Some were built of what appeared to be stone, but they were the minority. The road was paved with uneven cobblestones, and there were a few stalls set up on the sides of the road, offering fresh fruits and vegetables and the occasional curiosity.   
  
“Hello, look, come and have a look!”   
  
“Fine wooden wares! Everyday needs, right here!”  
  
Various peddlers called out to the team, and Hinata looked around with some amount of stars in his eyes. The knights chuckled at his reaction, and they all continued walking for some time.  
  
“Even though Abuna Village is called a village, it’s really more the size of a town,” explained Nishinoya. “If it were just a village… well, it’s somewhat embarrassing to admit, but it probably wouldn’t be able to get a dispatch directly from the temple.”

“Are you sure it isn’t just because the temple wanted to be rid of you?” asked Kinoshita.   
  
The others burst out laughing. They walked past many wooden houses, all the while approaching one of the larger stone buildings. On closer inspection, it was built from grey mudbricks. There was a large, wooden double door that seemed to swing inwards at the front of the building, and windows with rough brass metalwork that had a repeating spiral motif. Atop the door, there was a rectangular tympanum that had an image of two fishes swimming in the waves, and sticking out from the wall hung a sign that had the same picture and the words-   
  
“Uh, wait, I know this,” said Hinata. “It’s… Liberally Fan?”   
  
“It’s Lively Fin…” said Ennoshita.   
  
“What! Really?” asked Nishinoya.   
  
Ennoshita just shot him a glare.   
  
“You at least know why we’re here, right?”   
  
“Ah, yeah… according to practical adventure theory, I think I recall that taverns are the best place to gather information!”  
  
 _At least he remembers something,_ thought Ennoshita, before pushing the doors open.   
  
“I’ll take care of the animals,” said Narita.   
  
He stayed behind to lead the horses and Manners away as the others entered the tavern. The interior boasted mainly wooden furniture with a stone floor. Strong was the scent of alcohol, sweat, and perfume. It was nice and cool compared to the temperature outside as the blue crystals hanging from the ceiling periodically let out a burst of cold air.   
  
Various people sat at the many tables by the walls; most resembled villagers or farmers. They spoke of mundane stories regarding everyday life that one could find anywhere. Further in was a very long table. Behind it stood a young, blonde woman that was currently speaking to a man that seemed to be slumped over with some sort of feeling of defeat. She poured him another drink.

  
“Well,” said Kinoshita to Hinata, “We’re all just going to ask around, maybe buy a drink or two for the regulars and see if they know anything. You’re free to join in.”

Saying so, he went up to the long table, and asked the woman for a few pints. She obliged, quickly bringing out several mugs, and he took them, before heading towards some occupied tables. Nishinoya looked around, and spotted a table where a woman with a veil sat by herself. Although she was dressed very conservatively, it was obvious from her silhouette that she had an amazing figure. He immediately headed in that direction. Ennoshita went to a group of villagers, and immediately started joining in on their conversation about the various issues they were having with their fields.

 _Wow,_ thought Hinata, _everyone’s moving so quickly… alright, I also won’t fall behind!_

He looked around the room once more, before deciding that the man by the barkeep seemed the most interesting. He approached. The man was well-built and wore a breastplate. He had greaves that were removed and place at his side, and a tattered cloak with some bloodstains and mud stains near the bottom. A longsword with a black hilt hung at his hip. He also had large bags under his eyes and a pale complexion. He sighed, and took a swig of his beer, before calling –

“Hey, Saeko! Isn’t this just water?”  
  
“You’ve had enough to drink! Shouldn’t you be actually doing something by now?”   
  
The lady barkeep seemed somewhat mad at him. Hinata gulped. Was he supposed to just uh, say something?  
  
“Do what? …my whole party got blown away.”   
  
He shifted, and Hinata noticed an emblem on the shoulder of his armor that looked somewhat familiar.   
  
“Hey, your shoulder,” said Hinata, completely losing his nervousness.   
  
“Ah? This?”   
  
The man pointed at the emblem, which was a black bird’s head on an orange, diamond-shaped background.   
  
“It’s the symbol of the mercenary group I was in when I was still a rookie,” said the man.   
  
“Yeah. You wouldn’t believe it looking at his sorry state, but this guy here was part of the Crow’s Wing Mercenaries at some point,” said Saiko with a large grin.   
  
“Crow’s Wing?”   
  
Hinata stared up at the man with stars in his eyes.   
  
“Ah, yeah… it disbanded a few years ago, though. Some of us continued on as our own team, but…”  
  
He clenched the handle on the mug, and it promptly broke.   
  
“ **That damn deviant…** ”

He spoke quietly, but his tone and appearance were unbelievably menacing. Hinata felt a chill and moved back a few steps.   
  
“U-uh, could you tell m-me…”   
  
“Ah. Since Daichi here seems too busy wallowing in self-pity, I’ll go ahead and say it,” said Saeko. “This guy and his team ran into a bird-like deviant on their way to the capital, and they literally got blown away by its wings! He thinks he saw his friends fly in our direction, but he hasn’t found them yet…”   
  
“Ah? Blown away? Is that even possible?”   
  
“Yeah, I was shocked too,” said Daichi. “My friends and comrades… and myself… we all went flying. I fell opposite of them, but I think they got sent around here.”   
  
“And one of those friends happens to be my idiotic brother!”   
  
Saeko stuck her tongue out.   
  
“If he died from something as stupid as getting blown by a bird, I’d personally kill him myself! You should buck up too, and just go out and find them already, you dolt!”  
  
“Hmmm, was any of your companions a wizard by chance?”   
  
Ennoshita had somehow found his way over to their conversation.  
  
“Ah, yeah. His name was Asahi, and he was a guy who used… strangely physical attacks for a wizard.”   
  
“I see. I’m Ennoshita, and I’m accompanying Paladin Nishinoya on a mission from the Purity Temple. We were told to investigate rumors of a necromancer that appeared around here lately, and I wonder if they may be related… might I ask when your group was dispersed?”  
  
“Hmm, about two weeks ago I’d say? I sure hope they’re still alive…”  
  
Ennoshita frowned, thinking.  
  
“Two weeks matches up to when the rumors of a necromancer started circulating,” he said. “What was your friend like?”  
  
“Well, he was a guy that looked scary but had no spine,” said Daichi. “He could sure fight when he had to, though. I don’t think he’s the type to ever harm others if he can avoid it.”  
  
“I see,” said Ennoshita. “Would you like to join our investigation? There’s a chance the necromancer could be related to your companion, and we may also find signs of them while we look around…”  
  
“Hey, don’t go jumping to conclusions. But if you’re willing to look for my companions while you investigate, I'd be glad to work with you.”  
  
“So it’s settled, then. I’m Ennoshita,” he said, holding out a hand.  
  
Daichi shook it.   
  
“Daichi, captain of the Crow’s Feather Mercenaries,” he said.

Hinata looked back and forth between them.   
  
“Good job, Hinata,” said Ennoshita. “We have a lead to go on now.”  
  
He looked in Nishinoya’s direction with a deadpan expression. He was still trying to talk to the veiled girl, who seemed disinterested even though her face could not be seen. She finally got up, and left him behind, joining a group of people who had just entered the tavern and leaving with them. Nishinoya looked stunned from being so easily ditched.  
  
“Oi. Great and noble paladin, close your jaw and get over here,” said Kinoshita, who had also snuck over at some point.   
  
Nishinoya snapped out of his stupor and swiftly walked over; his eyes were larger than usual and sparkled with admiration.  
  
“She said her name was Kiyoko! Hey, isn’t her figure amazing? I bet she’s super pretty under that veil,” said Nishinoya.   
  
Ennoshita lightly smacked him on the head.   
  
“Now’s not the time for that. We’ve gotten a new companion who’s going to explore the woods with us,” he said. “This is Daichi.”  
  
“Hello. You’re the paladin who was assigned this mission?”  
  
Daichi glanced at Nishinoya with doubt written all over his face.  
  
“Yep, that’d be me!” Nishinoya replied proudly.  
  
“…Are we going to be okay,” Daichi muttered under his breath.   
  
“Hinata was more useful than you this time, Noya. Better step it up,” said Kinoshita.   
  
“What! Sure I will,” said Nishinoya. “Necromancers appear at night, right? We’ll head out this evening, then!”  
  
“Good plan, leader!” said Ennoshita.   
  
While Nishinoya basked in happiness from being called leader, Ennoshita asked Saeko for some rooms. They got two.   
  
“Alright. Rest up before this evening,” said Daichi. “I’ll meet up with you guys then.”   
  
He headed up the stairs, and it seemed like he already had a room.   
  
“You’d better rest properly,” said Ennoshita. “Don’t fall asleep or something in the middle of the woods; I wouldn’t put it past you two…”   
  
He, Kinoshita, and Narita took a room while Hinata and Nishinoya were given the other. They all obediently headed to rest and prepare for whatever would happen in the woods that night.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are slight age differences!
> 
> Hinata and Nishinoya are 14/15 respectively. Nishinoya has a lot more experience (or does he lol) though
> 
> Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita are 16. 
> 
> Daichi and Kiyoko are 18. 
> 
> Saeko is 20. 
> 
> So far, everyone we've seen is human, but more races are coming soon.


End file.
